


Please Enjoy

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Early Work, GFY, Gen, Silly, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Velvetwhip in response to an icon challenge.  Based on this icon:</p><p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/angelskuuipo/pic/0000g8ah/"></a><img/><br/>by dirkdigital</p><p>Originally posted 7-21-06.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Written for Velvetwhip in response to an icon challenge. Based on this icon:
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/angelskuuipo/pic/0000g8ah/)  
> by dirkdigital
> 
> Originally posted 7-21-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel heard laughter coming from the game room they’d set up in the Hyperion. He wandered down the stairs, still not quite awake. He heard Gunn say something about creatures from the Black Lagoon and Cordy’s cackling laugh rang out, along with several inventive curses from Wes. Angel entered the room with a bemused smile on his face, but came to an abrupt stop at the sight that greeted him.

Popcorn littered the floor in front of the TV. Cordelia was doubled over with her head resting on Gunn’s thigh trying to catch her breath, and Wes was wiping his face and complaining about snorting Dr. Pepper out of his nose.

“What are you doing?” Angel asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

Gunn, the only one not laughing so hard they were crying or turning the air blue, looked over his shoulder and said, “Hey man. We’re watching _Mystery Science Theater 3000_.”

Angel’s face lit up. “Really? I love that show.” He came around and shifted Cordelia over so he could sit on the couch.

Gunn caught him up on what was going on and Angel absently snagged a few kernels of popcorn. A particularly disturbing image came on-screen, and Angel said, deadpan, “Please enjoy a fish anus!” just as Wes took another drink.

Wes snorted his Dr. Pepper again; Cordelia fell off the couch, and Gunn high-fived Angel.

Angel looked his friends over with a contented smile before he turned his attention back to the movie. He lived for nights like these.

-30-


End file.
